


Colors of the Rainbow

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Games, M/M, Multi, sex bracelets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan thinks sex bracelets are immature, so the other three try to convince him to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "sex bracelets". Once again, can't remember whose idea this was.

Ryan thought it was kind of stupid - what were they, in middle school? - but he agreed to Jon and Brendon's pot-influenced idea to use sex bracelets to spice up their sex lives. Why not? None of them meant anything they hadn't done before.

"Alright, so they didn't have packs of individual colors, so I don’t know if there's an even number of colors here," Spencer told them when he came back from the store later. "But I managed to get most of the colors, so."

"Sweet," Brendon called, grabbing the bag and beginning to rip it open, pouring the thin plastic bracelets on the table.

"What colors did you miss?" Jon asked, coming up behind Brendon and helping to sort through the bracelets.

"Gold and silver I know aren't in there," Spencer told them, flashing an apologetic look at Brendon when he scoffed at him.

"There's no brown either. Damn," Jon hissed, hanging his head a little.

"We can use yellow for rimming," Spencer compromised. "Besides, hugging is boring."

"We should throw out orange and white then," Brendon suggested. "And pink. Also boring."

Jon nodded his agreement.

"Can we just go over the rules before we start this?" Ryan wondered as Jon and Brendon started sorting the bracelets by color. "Like, what colors mean what again?"

Spencer sighed, going over to sit by Ryan while Jon and Brendon organized. "Alright, so say I snap off your black bracelet; I get to fuck you missionary. Blue, and you give me head. Green, I get to fuck you outside. Clear, I can ask for whatever I want. Yellow, as I said earlier, and you have to rim me. Red, you have to give me a lap dance. Hey, you guys, since purple is anal, should we change it?" Spencer called to Jon and Brendon.

Brendon looked up, thinking. "Yeah, let's make purple doggy style."

"Remind me to never let you talk dirty to me, Brendon," Ryan called sarcastically, and Brendon stuck out his tongue.

"Uhh, what other colors do we have?" Spencer inquired, tapping his fingers to make sure he got everything.

"There's some glow in the dark ones, that means sex toys," Jon informed them with a dirty grin.

Spencer blushed and looked back at Ryan. "Yeah, that."

"So, we just snap each other's bracelets off, then? Sounds a little, I don't know, superfluous," Ryan added skeptically, watching Jon counting the colorful piles of plastic into four neat little groups.

"That's why we have more rules," Brendon explained, copying Jon. "Like, you can only break one bracelet per day."

"Per person?" Ryan asked.

Brendon considered for a moment before answering, "Sure, why not. Makes the next rule more interesting, which is: negotiation is encouraged. Bartering, exchanging, trading, whatever. But break only one bracelet per person per day."

Ryan nodded in acknowledgement.

"Next rule," Brendon continued. "You don’t have to just play snap. You can play tug of war, which is, you hook two or more bracelets together and you pull on them until one breaks, and that's the one you do. Or you can handcuff someone with them and they have to break out of them; whichever one breaks is the one you do. Once again, negotiation, people."

"Now this is starting to sound more interesting," Ryan piped up, leaning forward. "So when do we get the bracelets?"

Brendon grinned. "Keep your pants on, Ry, jeez. One more rule."

Ryan leaned back against the couch slowly, waiting.

"Last rule; all of us have to be present when someone breaks a bracelet and the two not engaged get to watch and/or join the other two. Again, negotiation." Brendon was still grinning as he started handing out bracelets, each of them getting an equal number of every color. He waited for everyone to get theirs on before sidling up to Jon, slipping a finger under one of his blue bracelets.

"Oh, and by the way," Brendon began, starting to tug on Jon's bracelet. "The first person to get rid of all their bracelets wins." Brendon tugged hard on Jon's bracelet and it finally snapped, falling to the floor. Brendon smirked, his hands immediately going for his fly. "Get on your knees, bitch."  



End file.
